warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Secura Penta
| secondary elemental damage = 375.0 | secondary speed = | secondary crit chance = | secondary crit damage = | secondary stat proc = | secondary punch through = | secondary ammo usage = | augment = Sequence | conclave = 120 | polarities = | introduced = | notes = }} The Secura Penta is the Perrin Sequence exclusive version of the Penta grenade launcher. Compared to the regular Penta, it has a significantly increased rate of fire, increased magazine capacity, and slightly increased explosion damage. It also comes with an innate Sequence effect. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages : *Grenades deal damage when hitting an enemy. *High AoE Damage. *Heavy Caliber does not significantly reduce accuracy. *Explosion can also cause procs. *Less explosion damage results in less damage dealt to self in comparison to the Ogris. *Innate Sequence effect. *Comes with , , and polarity slots. Disadvantages: *Explosion deals damage, which cannot be changed into another type. *Can only have five grenades out at once. **When using the Split Chamber mod, the extra projectiles count towards the limit of five live grenades. *Grenades that have stopped moving have no obvious visual or audio cue (but with "PhysX" enabled they have some sparks when come to complete rest). *Grenades have slow projectile speed travel time and heavy arcing. *Grenades have a high bouncing capability which makes it hard to stack on a desired spot. **This can be countered with Adhesive Blast mod which will make bombs stick any surface. **Can bounce off (stick to with Adhesive Blast mod.) teammates or companions, potentially having lethal results. *The explosion can damage or even kill the user if caught within the blast radius, especially with high damage builds. *Low maximum ammo capacity. Comparisons: *'Secura Penta', compared to the Penta: **Higher damage (375.0 vs. 350.0). **Larger magazine size (7 rounds vs. 5 rounds). **Higher maximum ammo (30 vs. 20) **Faster fire rate (2.0 vs. 1.0). **Added , , and polarity slots. **Innate Sequence effect. Acquisition *The Secura Penta can be acquired by reaching the Rank of Partner with The Perrin Sequence, and spending to purchase. As with all Syndicate Weapons, the Secura Penta cannot be chosen as the free offering upon ranking up to Partner rank. *Syndicate weapons can also be acquired via Trading, but only for unranked copies without Forma or Orokin Catalyst installed. *Your Mastery Rank must be at least 12 to acquire any Syndicate primary weapon, either through trading or through the Syndicates themselves. Notes *Although the Secura Penta can hold 2 more rounds in its magazine, it can only have five grenades out like the regular Penta. *Grenades will immediately explode when they hit Blunts, water surface, puddles from Tar-Mutalist Moa or Bulwarks. Media Syndicateweapons5802.jpg|The Secura Penta as seen on Devstream 58. penta.jpg|Secura Penta in Codex Warframe Syndicates Secura Penta, Blown Away.. Again thequickdraw SECURA PENTA BUILD - Bouncy boom boom 3 forma - Update 17.12 Patch History }} See also *Penta, the unmodified version. *Secura Dual Cestra, another weapon offered by The Perrin Sequence. *Torid, an Infested gas grenade launcher. Category:Corpus Category:Silent Category:Launchers Category:Weapons Category:Primary Weapons Category:Impact Damage Weapons Category:Augmented Weapons Category:Special Weapons Category:Syndicate Offerings Category:Blast Damage Category:Update 17